Wireless communication systems are well known. Wireless communication systems allow mobile radiotelephones to communicate with each other and other networks, such as the Internet and the public telephone network. First and second generation wireless telephone systems are generally constrained in the amount of bandwidth available for communication. This limits capacity and also the types of services that are provided. Third generation wireless systems hold the promise of greater bandwidth, thereby increasing capacity and allowing for enhanced services, such as multimedia services. Third generation wireless communications devices include, in addition to a voice communication interface, capability for communication of data and display of data, including video.
Conference calls between multiple participants at different locations are known. Conference calls improve efficiency by reducing travel time and costs associated with face-to-face meetings. The establishment of a conference call requires several steps. First, a day and time for the conference call must be established. This generally entails contacting each conference participant to determine common availability. This step alone can take an enormous amount of time, especially where potential participants are not readily accessible. After a date and time are set for the conference call, resources to facilitate the call must be reserved. For example, a conference bridge for an audio or video portion of the conference may be reserved. Also, attachments or exhibits, such as slides, video clips or other presentation aides, may be provided to conference participants, usually in advance of the day and time for the conference. Once the necessary resources are reserved and allocated for the conference call, conference access data may need to be supplied to each participant. For example, a conference bridge number and password may need to be distributed to conference participants to permit calling into the conference bridge. The steps described above complete the setup of the conference call. The actual conference call requires additional steps. Namely, each conference participant must connect to the conference call at the appropriate time with the appropriate capability to interact with other participants, including possibly the exchange of audio data, video data, files, conference presentation materials and the like.
Unfortunately, the steps required for a successful conference call are cumbersome and time consuming. Nonetheless, conference calls are increasingly useful and important. And, with the advent and proliferation of proposed third generation wireless systems, ubiquitous availability and capability will only make conference calls more important.
Therefore, a need exists for improved conference call establishment services to improve the efficiency of conference calls.